Cafe Nocchiola
by White Azalea
Summary: "Neji! Apri gli occhi sulle bellezze dell' Italia! Bersemangatlah!" Sahut Tenten bersemangat sembari menarik tangan Neji yang berjalan ogah-ogahan di belakangnya.


"Neji! _Apri gli occhi sulle bellezze dell' Italia_!(*) Bersemangatlah!" Sahut Tenten bersemangat sembari menarik tangan Neji yang berjalan ogah-ogahan di belakangnya.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Cafe Nocciola**

.

 _[Cafe Nocchiola—merupakan kopi plus krem manis yang terbuat dari kacang hazelnut]_

 **.**

Happy Reading!

.

Menjadi orang asing yang bermukim cukup lama di negeri Valentino Rossi bukan perkara mudah. Sungguh _sucks_! Dua sejoli ini dihadang birokrasi yang merupakan mimpi buruk bagi mereka. Ya Tuhan, andai visa mereka tidak hampir habis masanya, mereka akan kuliah dengan tenang di Italia tanpa berurusan dengan kantor birokrasi. Sayangnya mereka harus mengurus dokumen-dokumen mereka kalau tidak mau beasiswa universitas dan ijin tinggal apartemen mereka dicabut.

Neji sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya di lantai kantor birokrasi, tak sabar. Bayangkan, mereka sudah menunggu tiga jam antrian yang hanya sepuluh orang dan mereka di antrian ke empat. Yang benar saja? Tiga jam untuk tiga urut antrian? Dipikir _waiting list_ restoran populer, apa? Restoran populer pun _waiting list_ nya tidak sampai menunggu selama itu. Arus pelayanan di sana benar-benar seperti pompa air rusak, tersendat dan mengalir ogah-ogahan.

Sementara itu Tenten mewanti-wanti sang kekasih yang terus dibisikinya untuk tahan banting menghadapi birokrasi Italia.

" _Bisogna un po' di pazienza_ _(**)_ , Neji." Ujar Tenten yang masih anteng menunggu antrian mereka yang tak kunjung dipanggil. Kalau Neji bisa, ia ingin membakar kantor birokrasi itu karena pelayanan buruknya. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa karena masih butuh dokumennya diproses agar ia dapat kuliah dengan tenang di sana.

Neji mengedarkan netra lavendernya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Menunggu pintu birokrat dengan ajaib terbuka dan memanggil mereka berdua untuk mengurus dokumen mereka. Pelayanan di kantor itu tak seefisien dengan kebutuhan krusial masyarakat Italia, yakni kopi. Bayangkan saja, tiap memulai hari, Italians tak pernah absen mengonsumsi kopi.

Merasa Neji hampir habis kesabarannya sejak sedari tadi ia memerhatikan pemudanya, Tenten segera mencari solusi. Ia mendadak sumringah saat melihat kedai kopi kecil di seberang kantor birokrat.

 _Sedikit kopi mungkin akan membuat Neji menjadi lebih baik_ , ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Terlebih saat merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa antrian mereka sebentar lagi akan dipanggil. Berlari sebentar dan memesan kopi tidak akan memakan waktu lama.

"Neji, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli. Aku akan kembali 10 menit lagi." Tenten yang bergegas tanpa menunggu jawaban Neji.

Neji memijat pelipisnya, "dasar Tenten. Mau apa lagi coba, dia?"

.

Tak sampai dari waktu yang dikatakan Tenten, ia sudah kembali berada di samping Neji dengan secangkir kopi hangat yang cocok untuk diminum saat musim dingin kala itu, mengingat tadi malam sempat terjadi badai salju dan efek super dingin yang dihasilkan badai tersebut masih terasa hingga sekarang.

Tenten menjulurkan kopi itu pada Neji yang sempat geram.

"Ini, minumlah. Kuharap dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Neji mendengus dan menerima cangkir kertas kopi dan menyesapnya perlahan. Ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang saat cairan keruh kopi merasuk kerongkongannya dan mengecap after taste manis hazelnut yang dihasilkan oleh kopi tersebut.

"Ini, apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Cafe nocchiola." Jawab Tenten tenang seraya menyesap kopi miliknya, "bagaimana?"

"E-enak. Hazelnut." Guman Neji yang membuat Tenten terkikik.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Tenten tersenyum, "aku senang melihatmu menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Kalau kau murung tidak enak dilihat. Tingkat ketampananmu berkurang."

Neji membuang muka, merona dikatai oleh Tenten. Sementara itu Tenten terkekeh.

Tak terasa, nomor antrian mereka pun dipanggil.

"Akhirnya tiba juga," suatu kelegaan muncul di rongga dada Neji. "Ayo kita urus dokumen-dokumen sialan ini." Neji menepuk map bening berisi dokumen birokrasi mereka.

Tenten mengangguk dan mengapit lengan sang kekasih, "ayo!"

 **Fin**

* * *

 **a/n:**

(*) Buka mata dan lihatlah Italia!

(**) Perlu sedikit kesabaran.


End file.
